kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Mini story ~ Random Shenanigans.
A certain affairs at the office. Scene 1: At a certain naval base. The Admiral is busy Sorting the files needed for the upcoming patrol team. Hiro: Samidare, What is the status of our monthly patrols? Samidare: Our submarine clearing team has finished their jobs and our Okashinoma seas Patrol are done now. Looks like they did the most areas already. Hiro: Good, Samidare... I have a favor to ask of you. Samidare: Really!? Hiro: Well, It's about that upcoming Fishing week. Looks like we are having to haul fishes too? Was it already the time to catch fishes? Samidare: well... Yeah, It's kinda blends into the season. Asides, They say is Autumn is for appetite. Hiro: Hmm, I thought Autumn is for arts appreciation? Sazanami enters the scene from the door. Sazanami: Master, I've overheard it and all; But Autumn is for Sports activities. Hiro: Well, I guess all three of our ideas really blend into autumn. Sazanami, What is the purpose of today's visit? Sazanami: well, your LSC attempts ended in failure as always... Master, Please do not excessively spend our resources in making Bismarck, or even Yamato. Hiro: It can't be helped. Since we are still lacking in firepower, I really can't help it but to make battleships. Sazanami: How About leveling our Heavy Cruisers just for a change in scenery. Afterall, They can still knock a Battleship or two if they have the right equipment and training. Hiro: Well, I guess you are right on the money. Samidare, Can you look up at our roster this time around? Samidare: okay. Hiro: Sazanami: Please let them be on standby. We'll have them as requirement for strengthening Haruna when she reached Kai Ni. Sazanami: Alright. But, She'll be needing resources too right? Hiro: Just notify the Expedition team that they need to work overtime this time around. Sazanami: Wow, Such Heartless guy! Anyways Master, Please train them more until November comes. We only have 3 weeks to prepare. And Master, Please spend your lunch with us. Lately, you are spending too much time in preparing. It is bad for your health if you skipped your meals. Hiro: Yes Ma'am. Sazanami, I'll join you later then. Sazanami: it's a promise then! Samidare: Admiral, Here is the roster and the list of our cruisers that may be possible for our next operations. Hiro: Good, Samidare, Come and eat with us later this afternoon. Samidare: okay. Admiral, I'll be bringing Suzukaze with us. Hiro: I'm fine, Let's just eat all together at the mess hall today. I'll reserved a table for ten. Sazanami: Alright. Sazanami exits the scene and returned to work. Scene 2: Hiro: Samidare, please call on Musashi, Akagi-san, Kaga-san, Kitakami, Kiso, and Choukai. I'll have a crazy task to assign of them. Samidaer: Crazy task? Hiro: I'll let them meet the Northern Princess... In the Aleutians. Samidare: That place? But you said it's Almost impossible to be there. Hiro: Well, I guess since we had a decent Heavy Cruiser like Choukai around, I guess tackling the area will be easier. Plus Kitakami and Kiso will be there for the necessary cover fire plus they can defeat trash before they can wound our fleet. Samidare: I guess you are correct since you managed to get Kinugasa-san into Kai-ni this late and Managed to make Choukai-san reach her Kai-ni levels. I guess I cannot complain about that. But say Admiral, I just realized that As this late that you have noticed Choukai-san's charm... Could it be that you are plotting something? Hiro: Wait, Why did it come to that conclusion? I sense your 'Yandere' vibes is the cause of this. Don't worry about it. I never had any intentions of doing something against Choukai. though her body is something I cannot avoid to look at. Samidare: ... I guess, it's a good signal. Admiral, Since you are not Picking up girls anymore, I am kinda relieved that The days that you have to scout are now over and you have now the time to focus at our main objective. Hiro: Well, I guess you are correct at that one. Samidare, Are you perhaps a bit jealous? Samidare: Not really... Rather than a bit, I call it Jealousy in a grand scale. Let's say I just happened to have a heart as wide as an ocean just to accept all of that. Hiro: really is jealous... I must not step on a landmine of some sort. I see, Then you can now be at ease. I won't be going away. Samidare: It's good. I'm planning to tie you up if you ever thought of recruiting someone again. Hiro: Okay, okay. Let's skip this scary talks and Bring them in here right now. Samidare: back at reality Oh, Okay... I'll call them now. Samidare call the names stated in the roster and returned to her post. Then a few minutes later, They came over and the meeting started. Hiro: Welcome. If you are wondering why I called all the six of you here, I called the six of you because you have a new mission to fulfill. Kiso: Really!? Then It must be that dreaded Map that our submarine teams have been fighting a few months ago. Hiro: Not really. It's a map where we wanted to finish but the levels of some certain ships proved to be impossible. Kiso: You don't say... Kitakami: It's the Aleutians right? Akagi: Wow! Kaga: How hopeless... Choukai: Wait! Wait! Why there of all places? Hiro: Well, Since Choukai is now a decently leveled ship now, i guess Tackling The Aleutians can be a worthwhile experience to you all. Asides, You'll be doing what Mogami-san hasn't been doing in the past encounters there. Basically, You just inherited her position as the Cruiser on the go. Choukai: Why must it be me!!!! Hiro: No use in Complaining. Asides, You can rely on Kaga and Akagi's teamwork and they are both in their level 90s. They are sturdy and durable enough. Kaga: Durable... Hehehehheheh! Akagi: Sturdy... Yeah! Kitakami: Sounds like a great con man, with toxic levels of guts. Hiro: Well, Musashi-san will be there as your absolute offensive power. And she is set in defeating the abyssals. Kiso: Looks like we can have a great battle against the boss. Musashi: Looks like I can calm my mind now since I can now fight with all of you. I am ready Admiral. Hiro: Okay. Musashi-san you have now the free reign. And the assembled team left the scene. Scene 3 Hiro: Kumano! Kumano entered the room after hearing the Admiral's call. Kumano: What is it? Hiro: Kumano, I have a request to make of you. Kumano: What is it? Hiro: When there are people looking for someone and are somehow dressed differently, Please tell them that the one they are looking for is not here. Kumano: Why was it? Hiro: Well, it's because they are not ship-girls. And outsiders have nothing to do in this area. Kumano: is he hiding this time? Okay. Hiro: Good. Kumano, How's the front desk faring for you? Kumano: Well, since there are not that many people around here visiting this place, I can say that it's alright. But Lately, I've been receiving calls from someone I didn't know. I was kinda hoping they would stop now. Hiro-sama, Why some of the callers looking for a certain 'boss' and the others were looking for a 'lord'. Hmm, It's somewhat a bit hard to understand the last few callers since they are using an archaic form of language. Hiro: must be them! Well, I guess there are prank calls now and then. Let's leave it like that. Kumano: I wonder if we leave it just like that. Hiro-sama, I'll be going back now. Hiro: Okay. Take care. '' And Kumano left the office.'' ______________________________________________ AL campaign (3-5) Musashi: Now then, Since It's my first time entering here... does anybody of you knows what are the opponents to be expected here? Kitakami: Since I did enter here quite a few times already, I'll give you a rundown. We had faced Ta-class battleships, Few light Cruisers and Plenty of carriers in the second area. Sometimes we met a remodeled Wo carrier in that area. Musashi: (burns in rage) You say a Wo-class Carrier and Remodeled to boot? Kiso: Kitakami-nee, This is bad news. She is fired up now since last campaign because she vowed that she will not be hurt by a Remodeled Wo-class Carrier ever again. Kitakami: That's fine Kiso-chan. It's what I have been planning all night long. Akagi: cannot say that this carrier is not carrying any hellcats or avengers, But I wanted to know if those planes are edible at all.... Kaga: wonder what is on Akagi-san's mind, I wish it's something within my reach. Choukai: She really must hated those things. Kitakami-san really knows how to manipulate people to her own will. And they proceed towards the Area. __________________________________________________ V.S. Northern Princess. (part 1) Northern Princess: Go Home! It's not your place to be! But Before you leave, please leave me a reppuu! Akagi: I don't want too! Kaga: I have no intentions of giving this child to you. Choukai: child? Others: silent and then there was a lot of awkwardness in the area. __________________________________________________ V.S. Northern Princess. (part 2) Akagi: Kaga-san, I thought you will never use that 'child' joke of yours. Kaga: But Akagi-san, I am serious here. It's definitely 'my child' Kiso: I don't get it.... Kitakami: (whispers in Kiso's ear) You know Kiso-chan, All of Kaga-san's Planes are called her children for some reason. Kiso: I see. Say Kitakami-nee, Why do you know all of this non-sense knowledge? Kitakami: (whispers at Kiso's ear) Because the Destroyers in our base keeps on pestering me why Kaga-san says that too. So I asked her. Kiso: what did she says? (in a very discreet voice) Kitakami: ... I rather not say this, You might break down. Kiso: ? Musashi: Young Child... I mean Northern Princess, What did you do to Nagato and She's madly in pursuit of you? Northern Princess: I don't know about that! Who is that Nagato you are talking About? Musashi: Looks like I am bringing the pain. Little girl, do not cry if we ever hurt you! Northern Princess: I want to see you try. OLD HAG! Musashi: (snaps) Why you!, You girls, Stop that Idle chit-chat and help me destry this one! All: Yes Ma'am! And the battle started between the fleet and the Northern Princess' fleet. _________________________________________________ V.S. Boss (abyssal side) Tsu-class Light Cruiser: Say, why was this area left untouched? Ta-class Battleship: It's because the admiral of this area seemed to be minding his own business. Asides, He claimed that he can not go here. Tsu: I see. but why was this seaplane floating around at this area for quite sometime? Ta: This is Bad news, They are coming. Tsu: I guess he is stronger now. Ta: Then, let's welcome them! __________________________________________________ V.S. Boss (Ship-girls side) Musashi: Is Everyone alright? Kitakami: I'm still fine. I'm moderately Damaged but I am still good to fight. Kiso: I am fine. Choukai: Me too. Akagi: I am fine Musashi-san. But, can we take a break? Kaga: We can't take a break right now Akagi-san. We are almost there! Akagi: But I am hungry now. Hayasui-san seemed to care enough for me to make a basket full of Onigiri, Here Kaga take one of those. Kaga: I see. I'll dig in too. Ma'am, Please let us rest for a while. Musashi: You'll eat a lot of those after we return to the base. Are we fine now? Kaga: drooling Akagi-san, let's go. Ma'am said we will have lots of food after the boos. Akagi: drooling Alright Kaga-san, We'll follow madam's instruction! And the fleet reached the boss node in no time. _____________________________________________ V.S Boss (final part) Tsu: Looks like they are here. Ta: Brace yourselves. '' And then the Airstrike starts.'' Ta: Hahahahah! Is that it! Bring it on! Ah! The Ta-class battleship sunk. Kitakami: She is an eyesore, So i shot her down. Kiso-chan Did you got the other on on your end? Kiso: Destroyer down. Now you guys, lay wast on our enemies. Musashi: (rage mode) Let's Do This! Others: Yeah! And they managed to secure the area. _______________________________________________ Aftermath (Choukai's decisive battle starts) Hiro: Good job girls. You can now have your rewards. All: Thank you very Much! Hiro: Choukai, will you listen to me in a minute? Choukai: Okay admiral, What is it? my chance! Hiro: Good job in securing the Aleutians. I appreciated all of your efforts, Well, I kinda knew Musashi-san is a bit OP in the map, but thank you for stepping up in the battle too. I guess we got lucky this time around. Choukai: Yes Admiral! Say, Can you praise me more? I must seize this opportunity! Hiro: like a flag to me, I better deal with it in the most convenient way. Well Choukai, Good work. You really worked hard this time around. (Pats Choukai's Head) Choukai: Thank you very much! (I'm about to die from too much bliss! Kyaa!~) Meanwhile Sazanami is looking through the seam in the door. Sazanami: can't believe he is raising flags again and this time Choukai-san is initiating the attack. Grr, I wish he always does that to me often. Samidare: Looks like we have to be careful of Choukai-san too. She might steal him away. Sazanami: Okay pal, let's do this... Just like the old times. Samidare: Sure partner! And the two seemed to formed a dark alliance with the same common goal. _______________________________________________________ CarDiv 1's uncertain future. Musashi saw a changing future while heading to the mess hall. Musashi: It looks like our Hardworking girl will have to deal with that glasses wearing Heavy cruiser, must I help her? Oh well, I think She can do it by herself. Akagi: Ma'am, why are you grinning? Musashi: I have felt that there is something interesting happening now as we speak. Akagi: really? Musashi: Well, Let's just say that there was a declaration of war happening right now. Akagi: Hmm? Well, i guess it's not food so I'll pass on that. Kaga-san, How was your hands lately? Kaga: Akagi-san, I'm fine. They are healing as we speak. say that those wounds are the results of my hardwork in the kitchen. I even asked the Admiral to teach me how to cook just for Akagi-san's sake, But somehow, I am not improving a bit. Musashi saw a changing future between Kaga and Akagi. Musashi: how forbidden this love is! And the Admiral is helping her achieve it! I should better watch out for their development. Kaga-san, Meet me later at the kitchen after we eat. Kaga: Why Ma'am? Musashi: It's because I have a great proposition to say to you. It's about the love of your life. Kaga: (blushes) really? Musashi: I'll help you out on this one. And the three of them headed towards the mess hall. _________________________________________________________ Kuma-class way of handling things. Meanwhile at the Torpedo Cruiser's room. Ooi: Kitakami-san, You never told me that you'll be going on an away mission. Why did the Admiral missed my name on the list? Kitakami: Hmm, Probably it's because Ooichi's level is not enough for that campaign. Ooi: Levels... Waah! Kitakami: Now, now.. DOn't worry, Kiso-chan did her best for your sake. Ooi: But, I am not there to fight with you... Kitakami: Don't worry, If the time is right I'll request that from him. Afterall, You are my precious and Best partner around, right? Ooi: Kitakami-san! Kiso: Ooi nee-sama, Please don't display your PDA in front of our dear sisters. They felt like they are not there at all. Ooi: Don't worry about that Kiso-chan, I know that they are just happy for us. Kitakami: Well Kiso-chan, Just let her be. Afterall, we are just great friends, right Ooichi? Ooi: Friends!? Just Friends!? Wa'ah, Kitakami-san is such an idiot! Ooi runs outside. Kuma: Kitakami, Are you sure you are not following her at all ~kuma? Kitakami: I don't have the right to follow her, afterall... I am just a fake. Tama: Blockhead! At least be a man ~nya! Kitakami: I'm a woman Dammit! Ah, I'll have to go and catch her right!? Kiso: Yeah, Kitakami-nee do your best! And Kitakami runs outside too, catching up to Ooi. Kiso: Now then Nee-samas, i am here to show you the fruits of my labor. Tama: Good ~nya! Kuma: You really are the best Little sister ~Kuma! And the three talked until Kitakami and Ooi returned. ________________________________________________ Haruna's second Remodel Haruna: is finally the time for me to join the ranks of my sisters. With this second remodel, I can now fight fairly against Kongou onee-sama, Kirishima-chan and Hiei nee-sama, who has been good at cooking recently. Now I will not be left in the dark. Hiro: Yo Haruna, Are you ready for the grand day! Haruna: Yes Admiral, I've been waiting ages just for this moment. Hiro: You know, Now that I think about it. You are all have your Second remodels now if I counted yours. Man, Back then you are all so frail and I do have to look out for you sisters. But now, All of you have become elegant ladies. It felt like I am getting old. Haruna: Don't say that Admiral, You are still young and only a few months has passed since we became something like this. We owe you a lot of gratitude in taking care of us sisters. We are grateful for that Admiral. Hiro: Okay then Haruna, Let's proceed in the Factory and have you remodeled Haruna: Yes Admiral! We proceed to the Factory and Haruna went into the Remodeling room. A few minutes later, she came out with a pleasant smile in her face. Haruna: Sorry to make you wait. Hiro: Wow, Exclusive equipments! Haruna, Congratulations on your second remodeling! Haruna: Thank you Admiral. Please Take care of me from now on too. Hiro: Sure. Let's go now and introduce you once again to the fleet. Haruna: Yes! And then the two moved forward outside and called all the ships inside the base to announce the Remodeling of Haruna. ____________________________________________ RJ's impending remodeling. Ryuujou: Ah, I'm just a few levels towards my Kai ni. Admiral, Are you sure to level me up first than the drunkard Jun'you? Hiro: well, I'll be leveling her too soon. But now, I feel like I am still obliged to you... So I am just returning the favor. Ryuujou: I see, You are still doing Houshou-san's will. Hiro: well, she is not yet dead. She is working at that Izakaya remember? Ryuujou: Oh my, I forgot. Such Blunder it is. Admiral, How was the base according to Houshou-san? Hiro: well, Since Hiei can cook now, We allotted that task to her and gratefully she delivers fulfilling results. Looks like I can now mind my own business now. Ryuujou: Oh, She asked me if you will visit her this weekend in the Izakaya? Hiro: It's a pleasure. By the way, I'll be bringing Sazanami with me. She said that she wants to eat the Yakitori. Ryuujou: Alright. (sends text message) Hiro: I'm surprised you use a cellular phone. Ryuujou: Of course, we need to be in style too. Asides, it would be too boring if we don't know how kids think at all. Hiro: i guess you are right. Say, What is your level as of today? Ryuujou: 73. Why do you ask? Hiro: good. Then Let's go sortie. Call on them right now. Ryuujou: Okay sir. Let's do this grand master plan of yours! Hiro: Alright then, Break times over. The grinding session continues. * and the grinding session restarts. ________________________________________________________ Some other-worldly shenanigans. (part 1) Spanner: Looks like I have located where the boss is? Gimlet: Really? Chisel: Ah, We'll be going there soon Boss. Offset Spanner: But how do we go there? Plane: Just leave it to my hands. Recently, I have found a gap in the wall that can lead us to his place. It was some sort of a whim left by a certain 'gap loving youkai'. Others: really!? Plane: Yes, Leave it to me. We three Kunoichi sister will retrieve boss whether he wants it or not. Others: OOOOH! ________________________________________________________ Some other-worldly shenanigans. (part 2) Wakimoto: Listen here folks! Our sorceress has successfully determined where our lord was. Kagoshima: Finally, We can meet him sooner than we have thought. Daishoji: Hmm, But how can we meet him if he can't enter from here? Wakimoto: our sorceress has opened a portal to his location, we can meet him for sure. Hinotake: Wakimoto-chan, You can take the lead. Wakimoto: Then, off we go to where our lord is! Others: Yeah! ________________________________________________________ The naval base at night. Hiro: ... quiet Samidare: ... don't know what to say at this time. Hiro: ... alone with Samidare... Samidare: ...been a while since we are alone. Uzuki and Yayoi enters through the front door. Uzuki: Waah! It's so scary outside! Yayoi: yeah... So scary! Hiro: Girls, Why are you scared? Samidare: ... I missed my chance Uzuki: You see, there is no lights outside and we are kinda scared because we can't see where we are going. Yayoi: Yeah, Can you please lead us to our room. Please. Uzuki: Please! Hiro: Well, I don't mind. Samidare, Please stay here for a while. I'll be guiding them to their room Samidare: Okay. The Admiral, Uzuki and Yayoi left the room. Samidare: ...lonely. ... ... ... ... ... and then the lights went out. Samidare: Wah!? Hiro, help me! I'm scared. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... there are footsteps near the door. Samidare: Hiro? the door opens but Samidare can't see who is the shadow. Samidare: Uuuu.... Please spare me! Hiro: I'm glad you are still here. Sorry for the wait... Sendai, Please open the emergency lights. Sendai '(hiding): Yes sir! ''And the lights returned. '''Hiro: So Samidare, It's kinda rare for me to see you in this disposition. Are you perhaps, afraid of the dark? Samidare: Of course not! Asides, I am just startled because the lights went off. Sendai '''(hiding): C'mon girl, I can pretty see that you are scared to death back there. '''Samidare: (blushes) ... Hiro: Well, Let's leave it like that. Samidare, Let's call this a night let Sendai do her nightly patrols. Samidare: Okay. '' and thus the two of them grew a bit closer and retire for the night.'' ______________________________ Extra chpater: Ryuujou Kai-ni Houshou-san, I made it! I finally reach this joyous moment that I never thought I will never have in my moment's lifetime. The Day I will have my second remodel. I must say, The Admiral is a great person just as how you describe him. I took your place as your apprentice because you are not getting any younger. (not that I am younger than the rest of the carriers out there.) Well, I wish you could see my new form and be proud for me. Oh well! I guess I can visit you in the Izakaya anytime I want. The Food there is great. The drinks there are so refreshing. The daily drinkers loved your drinks as much as they loved the food you made. Oh my! I am getting nervous at this current development. As I was saying, Houshou-san, Thank you for letting me take your place and letting me feel like a full fledge woman. I wish I can make a move on him despite the constant surveillance of his partners (Sazanami in Particular). Oh well, Take care Houshou-san. Your BFF... RJ. Ryuujou Sends the message to Houshou-san's number via SMS Hiro: RJ, Are you ready? I got an approval from Sazanami. Ryuujou: Okay. Just wait a bit, I am going to say goodbye to my old things. Hiro: Okay. I'll be waiting at the entrance of the factory. Ryuujou: Okay. The Admiral left the Scene and Ryuujou puts her old stuff in her own memnto box. Ryuujou: these things now in the storage, I am now undergoing a major change in my life... I am going to be stronger and confident this time around. And Ryuujou exits the scene and went straight towards the Factory. Hiro: RJ, Now is the time. I guess the hard work paid off when you reach that stage. Hmm... Somehow, I want to take a photo of your old self and keep it somewhere. Ryuujou: Say Admiral, Why did you chose me over Jun'you-san. She is far closer towards her remodel level, but instead, You made me reach my goal first like you are expecting great things for me. I really can't understand any of your intentions at all. Hiro: Ah. I Promised Houshou-san to train you properly, right? Asides, You are one of the few carriers I can really trust on these matters about what's going on around. Hiyou can be nice but she is too tempered. Jun'you is just an alcoholic, I really can't rely her on anything. Shouhou-san is... Well, I kinda wanted to avoid her at all cost. She reminds me of a person I wanted to avoid at all cost. Ryuujou: I see, But I think you have something else to say... Isn't it? Hiro: Well...I guess you are correct. But, I'd rather not discuss it here. Somehow this factory is some place I can never be comfortable with. Plus, Sazanami is somehow watching me. I can feel her presence and all. Ryuujou: Sorry Admiral, I guess you are monitored. I can see her thanks to saiun, We should probably get going soon. Hiro: Okay. The two went inside the factory. Hiro: Are you prepped-up now? Ryuujou: Of course! Who do you think I am? Hiro: You are Ryuujou! You are my best Light carrier I will ever have. Ryuujou: (blushes a bit) Stop it. I may be the best. But I will become the best among the best because of my second remodel! So ASdmiral, Watch me and Praise me more! Hiro: Yeah, I'll be counting on you then... Now, off you go. Ryuujou: Okay. You can count on me! Ryuujou was then Remodeled inside the room and a few minutes later, She came out with her new look and her new gear. Ryuujou: So this is my scond remodel. I feel rejuvinated somehow. But, The part I wanted to improve somewhat didn't gone through remodeling. What's wrong with this remodel? Hiro: Ah... I see, Historically, You are... flat. Ryuujou: Oh well, I guess being flat is what suits me overall. Admiral, how's my new look? Hiro: You look stunning! You are a fine lady. RJ, Are you still not contented with your remodel? Ryuujou: Well, asides from my flat board, well there is nothing more I can complain. Admiral, I remember the wager we had a few months ago. Since I win in that wager, I can do whaever I want on you. Don't worry... I will not force you to do something you don't want. I am still cautious of Sazanami of all people. Hiro: Okay. she remembered that wager. I didn't get Teruzuki and RJ won that bet. Say RJ, what is your wish? Ryuujou: Can I call you by your own name form now on? Hiro: Eh? Ryuujou: Well, my wish is simple... Can you let me? Hiro: ... Well, I guess there's no harm in that. By the way RJ, I haven't told you my name. Ryuujou: Yeah. What was your name anyways, It was somewhat close to the term of the one who saves the world... A hero. Hiro: Well, My name is Hiro. My name is spelled as H-I-R-O. Got that? Ryuujou: Got it! Hiro, Let's go back now! I am hungry. Hiro: Well, since you really are hungry, Let's go back, Juri. Ryuujou: How did you know my name before I came into one? Hiro: My way of extracting info is so sharp that It's scary that I can crack even a 100 digit code using a cipher. Ryuujou: Hiro, Please don't call my name in front of others... Hiro: Alright, Let's head back. I'll be cooking today. I am going to introduce you over lunch. So suit up. Ryuujou: Okay! And the two went back to the office building to where they came from. -end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic